


je t'aime

by caelysium



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia Martineau - Freeform, Arthur (SKAM France) - Freeform, Drabble, Imane Bakhellal - Freeform, M/M, le gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelysium/pseuds/caelysium
Summary: Movement at the window made him look up. Eliott waved at him, smiling shyly.(or, a small parallel of the classroom scene in episode 5 for when they're finally happy a few months down the line)





	je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> after that traumatizing episode, I felt the need to write some fluff, so here I am
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I hope this will lift your spirits and get you through the next few weeks ;)

Lucas stared at the clock above the board, wishing with all his might that time would pass faster because he was bored out of his fucking mind. The teacher had already finished her lesson and now it was just silent study for their test tomorrow, but he definitely did not have to enjoy it. He glanced around the room and found even Arthur bent over the table, intensely focused on the textbook before him. He looked down at the review sheets in front of him and sighed inwardly. By this time, his science mark was barely salvageable. He knew if he tried harder it would greatly improve but this late into the year he was so exhausted and tired that he could live with his mediocre grade.

Movement at the window made him look up. Eliott waved at him, smiling shyly. Lucas was suddenly thrown back all those weeks ago when they were in exactly the same position. His throat was suddenly tight with guilt over his then ignorant words, but he told himself that _It happened, you learned, and you apologized._

 _But,_ he thought, _was it enough?_

He shook his head. Eliott forgave him, and his relationship with his mother was repairing steadily. As long as he never hurt her, hurt _him_ , again. Lucas would make sure of it.

His phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes at Eliott, who was now grinning, before taking it out of his bag.

> [11:55] Eliott: How much longer?
> 
> [11:55] Lucas: A few minutes.
> 
> [11:56] Eliott: I miss you :(

He looked up to see Eliott’s fond gaze and blushed. He glanced back at the clock, silently promising to give up everything he owned if the minute hand would just move. His phone buzzed again, and their exchange went on for a little while, his own smile growing wider and wider as he tried to contain his laughter when Eliott began sending him desperate pictures. Imane raised her brows when she noticed what he was doing, saw Eliott outside the window, and merely shook her head in amusement.

When the bell finally rang, he shoved his papers into his bag (a move he would probably regret later) and jumped from his seat so fast Arthur barely had time to catch up with him.

Eliott was bouncing on the balls of his feet, excitement positively radiating from his body at the sight of his boyfriend. His smile was so bright it almost stopped Lucas dead in his tracks. He could sense Arthur’s teasing smirk from his right and stared purposely ahead.

Arthur greeted Eliott with a practiced handshake. “Hey man, how are you doing?”

“You literally saw me a few hours ago, you tell me.”

Arthur shrugged. “A lot can happen in a few hours, but I don’t think you need me to tell you that.” When the tall boy raised a brow, he grinned wider. “Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to it, like I do _every_ single day,” Arthur said, nudging Lucas with a shoulder and clearly enjoying the flustered expression he must’ve had on his face. “We’re going to that new place that opened a few blocks from here. Meet us there when you guys are done!”

Lucas watched his friend leave with exasperation. Eliott huffed out a small laugh and Lucas glared at him. His smile grew as he took in Lucas’ face. “He’s not wrong,” he murmured, stepping a bit closer and towering above the smaller boy.

Before Lucas could say anything, Alexia and Imane took the chance to jump in and invite them to their end-of-year party that they’d gotten permission to host in the common room. “It won’t end prematurely this time,” Alexia said with a wink.

“Watch Emma and Alex sneak away again and forget all about us,” Lucas mused.

Imane rolled her eyes. “At least when they return we’ll still be there.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Eliott said.

The girls grinned and blew kisses to them as they walked away. Eliott finally turned his full attention to Lucas. His hands wrapped around his waist, pulling Lucas, whose arms went around Eliott’s neck at once, against him. Lucas tilted his head back and finally got the kiss he’d been waiting for the moment he saw Eliott outside the classroom window. It was light, sweet, and over too soon, their lips slotting familiarly together. When he leaned back and saw Eliott’s cute little smile, he couldn’t resist and leant in again to kiss it. Eliott fell against him, hiding his grin against Lucas’ shoulder as he engulfed his smaller stature. Lucas’ hands trailed up his back and he buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Everyday with you feels like a dream I never want to wake up from,” he heard Eliott mumble.

“Hey,” he whispered. His fingers found themselves in Eliott’s wild curls. He leaned back to look into those beautiful blue-grey eyes that stared back at him with utter adoration. Lucas’ breath caught in his throat. “This is real. We’re real.”

“I know. I’m just so, _so_ happy.”

The words were said with absolute certainty. Lucas’ heart swelled. He pulled Eliott down gently so their foreheads touched. His world narrowed to this moment. “I love you,” he murmured.

Eliott surged forward to kiss him once, twice. When he pulled back, the emotion on his face was palpable. One of Lucas’ hand slid down to Eliott’s cheek, thumb brushing the small space beneath his eye as he looked at him. “I love you too.”

Lucas flushed, suddenly unable to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Eliott laughed, a sound he would never tire of, and pressed his lips against Lucas’ forehead. “Come on, lets go meet the others,” he said.

Lucas tilted his head up for a final kiss and interlocked their fingers, setting off together.

They ended up arriving 20 minutes after the gang, but that was completely forgiven.


End file.
